Brennan's Dream
by flyersfan3588
Summary: The title pretty much says it all!  Brennan has a dream.  One shot I wrote for the jealousy challenge.  BB fluff.


**Okay, this isn't the best thing I've ever written, but I got the idea while lying in bed this morning, trying in vain to go back to sleep for a while. I wasn't even going to write it, but musie insisted, and I gotta keep her happy, so...**

**Another jealousy fic, unfortunately it's still Booth who's jealous, I just can't come up with one for Brennan! Anyhoo, read, review, tell me what you think, and it's really okay to hate it!**

BBB

Booth woke to a sense of contentment and the feel of a warm body next to him. Opening his eyes, he smiled as he saw his partner, lying in his arms, asleep. He watched her for a moment, drinking in her beauty, until reality struck, and confusion set in. He looked around. They were in his apartment, on his sofa...suddenly it all came back to him.

She had dropped by with the file for their latest case, and had stayed for dinner and conversation, which had been happening more and more frequently in the last few months. She had been reluctant to leave, and he had thought that something was bothering her. He had tried to get her to talk, but she kept putting him off. They must have fallen asleep, and she had somehow ended up in his arms.

She sighed and snuggled closer to him, and he smiled. Pulling her closer, he decided to enjoy it while it lasted. Something told him there would be hell to pay when she woke up.

B

Brennan felt his hands move slowly up her body, his lips planting feathery kisses on her neck.

"I want you", he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "I've wanted you for so long."

"So have I." She moaned as he nibbled her earlobe, then turned his attentions back to her neck. "Booth", she breathed.

Booth's eyes flew open when he heard her whisper his name. Her eyes were still closed, but her hand was moving slowly up his chest. "Bones?"

She heard him say her name, and her eyes slowly opened, seeing him looking down at her. Still caught up in the dream, she slid up beside him, her hands still tracing a path along his body, and she touched her lips to his.

Momentarily stunned, Booth froze for a moment, before pulling her closer and returning the kiss. Desire filled him as her tongue touched his lips, and he opened his mouth to her.

When the kiss ended, Brennan opened her eyes, and looked down at him, smiling for a moment, before she realized what she had done. She jumped back in horror, color flooding her cheeks. "Oh my God, Booth, I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." She turned and fumbled around, looking for her car keys.

"Bones, wait!" Booth sat up, his thoughts confused. "Temperance..."

She found her keys, then turned to look back at him. "No, I'm sorry, I..." She stumbled around, trying to come up with something to say.

Booth stood up. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but..."

"I just...I had a dream, and...I thought, well, I was confused, that's all!"

Booth walked toward her. "You had a dream about me." It wasn't it question.

"No!" Brennan was panicking, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell him the truth, that she had been dreaming about him lately, very non-partner-like dreams. It would ruin everything, and he was the one thing in her life that she couldn't live without. "It was...it was about Sully."

Booth felt like someone had punched him. _'Sully!'_ Jealousy coursed through his body. He shouldn't feel this way, but he couldn't help it! Everytime he had seen her with him, he had wanted to punch something.

Brennan saw the anger flare in his eyes, and she took a step back. "Booth, I..."

"You're lying." He walked over to her, and she backed up until she was stopped by the wall.

She shook her head. She wasn't going to let him intimidate her. "No, I'm not." She put her hands out to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists, pushing her arms up against the wall and leaned into her.

"You said my name." His face was inches from hers, and the anger and jealousy were still bubbling up inside of him. "You weren't dreaming of Sully." He took both her wrists in one hand, pinning them above her head, and reached out with the other hand to touch her cheek. "It wasn't Sully who left the hospital to save your life. It's not Sully who you turn to when you're scared." His voice softened as he looked into her eyes. "And it's not Sully you dream of, holding you. Making love to you."

Brennan stared into his eyes, caught up in the spell his voice, his words had cast over her. He was right, about all of it, and she knew she couldn't lie to him, or to herself, any longer. "No", she whispered.

"It's me." She barely registered his words before his lips were on hers. Letting go of her wrists, he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

His kiss took her breath away. She slipped her arms around him, sliding her hands up his back and running her fingers through his hair. Finally they broke the kiss, both needing to catch their breath.

"So, care to tell me exactly what your dream was about?"

Brennan smiled seductively. "Why don't I just show you?"

BBB

**Okay, I know, it's really crappy, but, oh well! Please tell me what you think, and be honest! **


End file.
